


I Hate You I Love You

by Acidic_alkali



Category: Horrible Histories RPF
Genre: Ben's POV, M/M, Memories, Regrets, things that he could’ve done, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Happy times never last.
Relationships: Baybond, Mat Baynton/Ben Willbond
Kudos: 2





	I Hate You I Love You

他一定有很漂亮的小腿，我想。我幻想他，如此不真实地去幻想他，一点点、慢吞吞。好失真，但是好清晰。他会有美丽的脚踝，纤细的，踝骨那里会凸出来，一只手就能环绕它。他穿皮鞋会很好看，那种优雅的皮鞋，把他的跟腱露出来。那么他会穿长袜还是短袜呢，长袜也会很好看的，黑色的布料裹住他的骨骼，也裹住骨骼外那一层皮肤。一路蜿蜒，一路向上，在小腿上留下浅浅的红痕。他不常穿西装裤，这当然啦。他会像任何一个普通的男孩一样穿普通的裤子，然而因为他是他，又会那么由内而外地可爱。他一定有很漂亮很漂亮的小腿。

还有手臂。我喜欢他的手臂，韧直，没有一点赘肉，看上去好看得要命。他的手肘大部分时间都藏在衣袖下面，露出来的时候就会泛红，和他的膝盖一个样子。他的手腕像他的脚踝，腕骨是那么清晰，那么明显，连接着他那双漂亮的手。他的手指比我的要漂亮太多，修长的，我想把我的手指和那十根骨节分明的手指紧紧扣在一起，紧密地穿插到一起去，再也不分开。他是属于城市的孩子，我想，他是属于赫柏的孩子。他青春，他快乐，他要举起双手伸懒腰，他要眉飞色舞地笑起来，他要睁着那双无辜的、澄澈的眼睛，装着什么都不知道的样子来和我套近乎，然后又躲着我。

他说话声音软，乖，甜。这三个形容词其实并不是他真正的性格，他偶尔会像个小恶魔，毫无顾忌地闹腾起来。他看上去比他的实际年龄要小上很多，大家对这样甜美的男孩总多出几分宠溺，由着他来。但是偶尔他又那么安静，那么难过。我看过他站在远处，肩膀沉重地耷下来，那些被他藏在笑容褶皱里的年份与时光一瞬间又重重地压在他身上。他是不完整的，他是残缺的，而这让我加倍爱他。他看上去多么失落，又多么疏远呀。我好想抱抱他，我想亲吻他的脸颊与他的嘴唇，好像他的眼泪也有这个想法，它们一滴接着一滴，慢慢地吻过他的脸颊，然后滑落至他的嘴唇。

他在我身边时总太瑟缩。他更喜欢和另一个人待在一起，他们有着同类般的柔软的心。我有很多跟我说话更投机的人，但我总在想他。他有着多讨人喜欢的头发，软软的，打着卷，伏在他的头上，像是服帖的羊毛。他看上去是永远居住在秋天里的，他太适合毛衣了。我不需要费力就能想象他穿着各种风衣各种套头衫各种针织背心的样子。但是偶尔他又那么夏天，去海边吧，我在心里对他说，和我一起去海边吧。海岸线长而没有尽头，我想开着车带他兜风。他坐在副驾驶，海风略过我们的耳侧，青苹果味。等夜幕降临时我们会坐在沙滩上，汽水瓶上的水珠会汇成细小的水流，让一小片湿润的沙子染上更深的颜色。

他多可爱，他多温柔，我总这么想他。我花很多时间去想他，但我从来不是他最喜欢的人。他是我最喜欢的人吗？显然不是。但我喜欢他，我在意他。他专注地听我讲话，这不会让我卡壳，我应付这种情况还是游刃有余。但是我确实在走神，我在想他为什么有这么好看的眼睛。我嘴上讲我们的创作经历，开几个无伤大雅的小玩笑，他低着头轻声笑出来。在台下观众的阵阵笑声中显得如此微不足道，但是我听见的只有他的笑声。一种冲动促使着我去强硬地展露出我们的亲密，他已经在讲其他事情了，我犹豫了一下，张口说，我们一起看过那部电影，不是吗？

他已经忘了。在我说这句话时他才想起来。他笑得那么局促，回答得那么一带而过。我想，可能我从一开始就错了。可能我应该主动去认识他的，可能他拖着椅子坐到我身边时我应该更温柔地对待他。到底是什么把他吓跑了呢，我曾经以为那是个好主意。我没意识到他的不安，他逃走了，惊慌地、失措地，而我什么也没发现。我在后悔，我想起我浪费了多少时光，那些无忧无虑的日子。我应该吻他的，在他还没有害怕的时候。我曾经可以吻他的。I could have, I should have.

Happy times never last.

Fin.


End file.
